<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Case 6: The Lethal Dose by Haedonrocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486353">Case 6: The Lethal Dose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks'>Haedonrocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Criminal Case: The Mystery Skulls [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Case (Video Game), Mystery Skulls Animated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, the final case of the Rural District, things are getting heated up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang are now closer to find out who the serum injector is. Or they were until their bait, Maria Eren was killed by them. Will Vivi catch Maria's killer or will they have a chance to escape?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Criminal Case: The Mystery Skulls [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vivi Yukino: Alright team, this is it. With a cure and Maria Eren as the bait, we can stop this serum injector from escaping.<br/>
Arthur Kingsmen: Also that tracker in Maria’s hair piece would help find out where she is. If I’m right, she should be at an abandoned warehouse.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: I wonder why she went there. No matter, we can wait out there until Maria gives us the signal.<br/>
Lewis Pepper: That sounds like a plan alright. I’ll drive the van to the warehouse.</p><p>Near the warehouse.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: It’s been a few minutes. I wonder if she’s ok.<br/>
Lewis Pepper: She should be, she’s not alerting us.<br/>
Arthur Kingsmen: Yeah, it’s just a press on the button and-. Oh no. no no no no. Where is it?<br/>
Vivi Yukino: What’s going on?<br/>
Arthur Kingsmen: The signal. It disappeared from the radar.<br/>
Lewis Pepper: That doesn’t sound good.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: You two stay here, I’ll go inside to check on Maria.</p><p>Inside the abandoned warehouse, Vivi finds Maria Eren’s body that has blood coming out of her eyes. She also finds a pile of rubble, and a plastic bag. </p><p>Vivi Yukino: Oh no, It’s Maria! Someone killed her! Her eyes, there’s blood coming out of her eyes. What makes a person bleed out of their eyes? The hairpiece is missing, the killer must have taken it. The killer has to be the serum injector. I need to find them, fast. I got a plastic bag, it has to be Maria’s. I need to search inside for clues. I should also look inside that pile of rubble. I won’t let Maria’s killer get away.</p><p>She searches a pile of rubble.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: There was a card in here. It says Give-a-Donation. Arthur should know what this is. </p><p>Vivi sends the card to Arthur and searches through the victim’s plastic bag.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: I found a piece of paper that's about saving the environment. That’s ironic. I didn’t know Maria cared for the environment. The only way she could have gotten this if she went to the Rural Park. I should find more clues there since she went to the park last.</p><p>At the Rural Park, she finds a torn up business card, a flyer to help the homeless, and a photo of Maria.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: This park looks nice, but I need to focus on the case. I found a business card, but it’s all torn up. Fixing it up again can help me who it is. There’s a flyer for the homeless, “Come see…” Dang, the bottom part is faded, I can dust the rest. There’s also a photo of Maria. Was someone taking pictures of her? Maybe I should collect that substance. </p><p>Vivi fixes up the torn business card.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: The business card that was torn up belongs to Dr.Eric. I heard that he cured all the homeless people. I should tell him of Maria’s death.</p><p>Walter Eric is white, male, age 63, white hair, black eyes, 5.6 tall, and weighs at 179.<br/>
Walter Eric: It’s been done Ms. Yukino. I have cured all of the homeless people and now they are back to normal.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: That’s good, but I have some terrible news. Maria Eren, our bait, was murdered a few minutes ago.<br/>
Walter Eric: What!? Do you know who did it?<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Not yet, but I wanted to ask if you know what would make blood come out of her eyes.<br/>
Walter Eric: Oh dear. Well, I guess if she was overdosed on a certain type of medicine. But I don’t know what kind, because there are many that do that. If I do find out, I’ll call you.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Thank you, and don’t go anywhere if I need you again. </p><p>Vivi dusts the poster off.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: The poster I dusted says, Come see Jack Newman for more questions. This guy keeps popping up everywhere. It looks like he’s trying to get people to help the homeless. It makes sense that Newman would do this. He did try to give medication away for free. I need to speak to him.</p><p>Jack Newman is male, white, age 31, black hair, green eyes, 5.6 tall, and weighs at 169.<br/>
Jack Newman: Ms. Yukino, I see that you have my flyer. Do you want to help the homeless? After all, they did have to go through that serum everyone is talking about.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: I’m busy right now. A homeless woman named Maria Eren was found murdered today. She was at this park before her death, did you meet her?<br/>
Jack Newman: No, I never met the woman, but I wished I had. I could’ve helped her by giving her shelter and food. I spent this whole month, trying to find ways to help the homeless, but all my ideas I had were thrown away in the trash. This is the best I can do for them.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Ok then. If you have anything else for me, come to the HQ. </p><p>Vivi collects the substance off of the photo.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Now that I got the substance, I can go give this to Samantha.</p><p>At the lab.<br/>
Samantha Romenz: I heard that your plan backfired.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: I know, we were this close to catching the injector.<br/>
Samantha Romenz: If it makes you a little bit happy, I found out what the substance you collected on the photo is. It’s a mix of ethylene and chlorine which creates PVC, or polyvinyl chloride. It’s commonly found in vinyls used by DJs.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: I know a DJ, Iggy Martie. Why was she taking pictures of Maria? Was she spying on her? I need an explanation from her. </p><p>Iggy Martie is female, white, age 23, blue eyes, blonde hair with green dye, 5.4 tall, and weighs at 136. </p><p>Iggy Martie: So you must be the people who saved the Rural District. What you did was heroic.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Thank you, but I came here to talk about Maria Eren. Did you take photos of her?<br/>
Iggy Martie: It’s not what you think it is. My boss, Dennis Pitt wanted to find some employees for his club after Lucy’s death. So I went around taking photos of different people and seeing which one he likes.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Do you know where Dennis is?<br/>
Iggy Martie: He’s not here, he’s at vacation in Florida. He wanted to take a break from operating the club, so he made me in charge. Why are you asking about Maria anyway?<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Because she was murdered earlier today.<br/>
Iggy Martie: What!? Dennis is going to fire me when he gets back. He chose Maria as the new employee and he’s not going to be happy.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: I hope he doesn’t fire you. Stay in touch if I need you again. </p><p>At the lab.<br/>
Arthur Kingsmen: I can’t believe that they killed Maria. We had everything to catch them.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: They must have known about our plan. What did you find about that card I found?<br/>
Arthur Kingsmen: You were right about this card. It belongs to an organization group that does donations called DonateMe. The thing is that it didn’t have a name nor a code to help me track them down. This card is only for people who signed up for this organization. On the other hand, Samantha found traces of the serum.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: The serum? This means that this card is the killer’s.<br/>
Arthur Kingsmen: Exactly. This means that whoever left this card behind, is volunteering at DonateMe.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: So the killer joins the DonateMe organization. They’ll have to start donations in prison then.</p><p>At the morgue.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: So Danny, what exactly killed Maria?<br/>
Danny Lins: It’s scary. I found a puncture wound on Maria’s neck that is made by injections. The killer must have used the serum. What’s more interesting is that this time, the killer mixed a ton of medication in the serum, making it more lethal.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: Maria’s killer upgraded their serum? She had the cure though.<br/>
Danny Lins: Yeah, as soon it was injected into her, her whole system went crazy. Having seizures, blood rate going up, and even bleeding in the eyes. It was too much that it killed her whole brain. She almost had a minute to react. But knowing that they upgraded their serum, your killer has to know chemistry.<br/>
Vivi Yukino: If this killer knows chemistry, I’m afraid of what they come up with next. </p><p>At the HQ:<br/>
Vivi Yukino: This is not what I had planned at all. Our person killed Maria Eren and took the tracker. They injected their upgraded serum into her and killed her brain. Even with a cure, this person knows how to be one step ahead. I know that the killer is in DonateMe and knows chemistry. Our suspects include Dr. Eric who is surprised by Maria's death, Jack Newman who is helping the homeless, and then Iggy Martia who took pictures of her for her boss who is away. I don’t know which of them did it, I need more suggestions.<br/>
Arthur Kingsmen: Vivi, I got something!<br/>
Vivi Yukino: What is it?<br/>
Arthur Kingsmen: The tracker is back on the radar. You won’t believe where it’s at.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vivi Yukino: This is not what I planned at all. Our bait, Maria Eren was killed by the person who we were going to capture. The suspects don’t seem odd to me but-<br/>Arthur Kingsmen: Vivi, I found it!<br/>Vivi Yukino: What did you find?<br/>Arthur Kingsmen: I found the tracker on my radar. You won’t believe where it’s at. The Subway station. <br/>Vivi Yukino: Oh no! Did we let the killer escape!? I need to go down to that subway station now. </p><p>At the train station, Vivi finds a trash can, a locked book, and a gun.<br/>Vivi Yukino: Oh man. I really hope the killer didn’t escape. I don’t see the tracker anywhere. I’ve searched a lot of trash cans and I would always know that they hide good clues. This book is locked, the title says arrival and departure. If I can get this book unlocked, Mystery would like to see who left the city. Is that a gun!? Who in the right mind would leave a gun in public? There’s a code, but it’s rarely readable. I can put it in the database to find who it belongs to. I know we let this killer roam free, but they won’t get away for murder. </p><p>Vivi searches the trash can to find a tracker.<br/>Vivi Yukino: I found the tracker! It’s all broken though and there is a reddish color on the tracker. I need to give this to Samantha to find out what it is. </p><p>She sends the tracker to the lab and unlocks the book. <br/>Vivi Yukino: With this book unlocked, Mystery can find out which one of our suspects left. </p><p>She sends the book to Mystery and puts the gun’s serial number in the database.<br/>Vivi Yukino: The gun belongs to Earl Weston. Why would a responsible cop like him, leave his gun unattended? I need to have a word with him. </p><p>Earl Weston is male, white, age 38, green eyes, blonde hair, 5.7 tall, and weighs at 145. </p><p>Vivi Yukino: Officer Weston, can you explain to me why you left your gun at the subway station?<br/>Earl Weston: So I left it there? I’m really sorry Ms.Yukino, I was really tired from capturing all of the homeless people and helping with my daughter’s chemistry homework that I couldn’t focus well. At least now that everyone has the cure, we are saved.<br/>Vivi Yukino: Not quite. The serum injector upgraded their serum. It killed a homeless woman who was the first one to have the cure. <br/>Earl Weston: Are you kidding me!? This person now makes deadly injections? We need to alert the whole district!<br/>Vivi Yukino: No, we need to be discreet. I don’t want everyone to panic, but I need to catch this killer quickly before they kill anyone else.<br/>Earl Weston: I trust you. I’ll keep it a secret between us.</p><p>At the library.<br/>Vivi Yukino: Mystery, did you find out which of our suspects left?<br/>Mystery Yukino: No, I couldn’t find anyone on that list and there is no way they could get past  security. <br/>Vivi Yukino: That means the killer is still in the area.<br/>Mystery Yukino: Yes, but I did find something. I looked at the arrival and saw a familiar name. A certain Vanessa Eren came into the city a few days ago and she hasn’t left yet. I asked Arthur to look that name up and he says that she is Maria’s mother.<br/>Mystery Yukino: Her mother? Why would she come and see Maria? I have to tell her the news of her daughter’s death. </p><p>Vanessa Eren is female, white, age 78, green eyes, white hair, height 5.3, and weight is 136. <br/>Vivi Yukino: Excuse me, are you Vanessa Eren?<br/>Vanessa Eren: Why yes I am. Did you need something?<br/>Vivi Yukino: Actually it’s about your daughter, Maria Eren. <br/>Vanessa Eren: Oh Maria. If you are looking for her, I don’t know where she is.<br/>Vivi Yukino: Actually I wanted to tell you that she was murdered today.<br/>Vanessa Eren: What!? My sweet Maria is dead? (Cries) That can’t be! She was an innocent girl.<br/>Vivi Yukino: I know she was. Why did you want to see her?<br/>Vanessa Eren: She sent me a letter that she needed help. I was going to send her some money, but I wanted to see her myself. I haven’t seen Maria in years. <br/>Vivi Yukino: I’m really sorry to know about this. I will bring Maria’s killer to justice, I promise. </p><p>At the lab.<br/>Vivi Yukino: Samantha, did you find anything about the tracker I sent you?<br/>Samantha Romenz: Yes, you were onto something about that reddist stuff on the hairpiece. I analyzed it as raspberry juice. Your killer had eaten some when getting rid of the tracker. <br/>Vivi Yukino: Our killer eats raspberries. Hey, I saw some at the park earlier. I bet that’s where the killer went. </p><p>At the park, Vivi finds a bag and a damaged pack of cigarettes labeled Maira’s.<br/>Vivi Yukino: This bag has Dr. Eric's name on it. Maybe I should search inside it. This package of cigarettes has Maria’s name on it, but someone crushed them. That green stuff could lead somewhere, I need to collect a sample. </p><p>Vivi searches through Dr. Eric’s bag. <br/>Vivi Yukino: This folder is labeled Maria Eren. It’s probably about testing the cure, I need to give this to Arthur just in case. </p><p>She sends the folder to Arthur while she collects the green liquid.<br/>Vivi Yukino: I can put this liquid in the database and see what it is.</p><p>She finds that the green liquid is green hair dye. <br/>Vivi Yukino: This green liquid on the cigarette pack is green hair dye. I know one person who has green hair, Iggy Martia. Why would she destroy Maria’s cigarette pack? I need to have another talk with her again. </p><p>Iggy Martia: Your back, want some raspberries? DonateMe gives a free pack of them if you sign up. <br/>Vivi Yukino: I want to know why you destroyed Maria Eren’s cigarette pack. I found your green hair dye on them. <br/>Iggy Martia: Oh right, the cigarette pack. I smashed them because I was mad at her.<br/>Vivi Yukino: What did she do to make you mad?<br/>Iggy Martia: I told you about Dennis wanting her to have the job, right?<br/>Vivi Yukino: Yeah, what about it?<br/>Iggy Martia: I went to ask her if she would want to work at The Pretty Girls Club and she then looked at me weird like I was some sort of creature. She laughed in front of me and told me that she would never work as someone ugly as me. I kept getting flashbacks from when Lucy made fun of me and I snapped. I took that case and crushed it with my hands. She kept laughing still and walked away. I never felt so humiliated in my life ever since I made that huge explosion in 10th grade chemistry class. <br/>Vivi Yukino: I know what she did was wrong, but I hope you didn’t kill her for it. </p><p>At the lab. <br/>Vivi Yukino: Arthur, did those files about Maria were about the cure?<br/>Arthur Kingsmen: Yes and no. I found out that Dr. Eric was testing Maria’s immune system to see if it worked, but I also found out that she was a patient of his from a few days ago. <br/>Vivi Yukino: She was one of Dr. Eric’s patients? What did it say?<br/>Arthur Kingsmen: He said that Maria was diagnosed with lung cancer and could die within days. <br/>Vivi Yukino: Maria was about to die? Why didn’t Dr. Eric told me about this? I need to see him again.   </p><p>Vivi Yukino: Dr. Eric, why didn’t you tell me that Maria had lung cancer? <br/>Walter Eric: I guess I forgot about it. You see, Maria wanted to know about her health. So I made an appointment for her and found out that she kept smoking too much. When she heard about this, I thought she would be sad or scared. No, she was glad. She wanted to die. <br/>Vivi Yukino: Why would Maria be happy about that? <br/>Walter Eric: She said that she hated her life and wanted to end it. She even started to smoke more cigarettes than what she started with. I mean I did join the DonateMe organization to help people, but this way beyond what I can do. <br/>Vivi Yukino: Now she is dead. I hope you didn’t make her wish come true Dr. Eric. </p><p>At the HQ.<br/>Vivi Yukino: This is now getting serious. Maria’s killer is still out there and I don’t know if they are going to kill another person. I now know that the killer eats raspberries and I have more suspects. Earl Weston was so tired that he left his gun at the subway station. Maria’s mother. Vanessa Eren was sad over her death. Iggy Martia hated Maria for laughing at her. Dr. Eric hid the fact that Maria had lung cancer and was about to die. It’s strange because when I asked her about the cure, she said that she wanted to live. Did she lie? Plus, Dr. Eric said that he knows chemistry. We still have the killer on the loose and I need more evidence to put them behind bars for good. <br/>Lewis Pepper: Vivi, we have an issue. Someone told people that the cure doesn’t work against the upgraded serum and now they’re panicking!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vivi Yukino: This case is getting serious. Maria Eren was killed by the same person who injected homeless people with the serum. Our suspects had intentions to kill Maria while others focused on the homeless people. <br/>Lewis Pepper: Vivi, we have a problem. Somebody told everyone that the cure is ineffective towards the new serum and everyone is freaking out. <br/>Vivi Yukino: What? How did they know? We were the only ones who knew about this. I need to head down to the police station.</p><p>At the police station.<br/>Vivi Yukino: Officer Weston, did you tell people about the new serum?<br/>Earl Weston: No, someone was probably eavesdropping on us and told the people about it.<br/>Vivi Yukino: So, we don’t even know who did it. Alright, you keep the people calm while I solve this case. I need to go back to the subway station to find more clues. </p><p>At the train station, Vivi finds a phone, a broken security camera, and a love note.<br/>Vivi Yukino: I can’t waste time, I have a killer on the loose and people are panicking. I found a phone, I can try to unlock it. There is this security camera, but it’s broken. I can put it back together. A love note? It’s addressed to Maria. So someone was in love with Maria. It doesn’t have a name, so I need to dust for fingerprints. </p><p>Vivi unlocks the phone.<br/>Vivi Yukino: Now that the phone is unlocked, Arthur can see who it belongs to.</p><p>She sends the phone to Arthur and fixes the security camera.<br/>Vivi Yukino: This camera is working again. It looks like it captured only one thing. Might as well check it out.<br/>Footage Starts.<br/>Maria Eren: I told you to leave me alone, cop. I won’t ask again.<br/>Earl Weston: You’re coming with me Ms Eren. I know that you were working with Mario Bidgy before he died.<br/>Maria Eren: I don’t know what you are talking about! I never worked for that cheater!<br/>Earl Weston: Don’t lie to me! I have proof! So you are going to do as I say or else!<br/>Footage Ends.<br/>Vivi Yukino: What the!? Earl was trying to arrest our bait? He never told me this. I need an answer from him. </p><p>Vivi Yukino: Officer Weston, why did you try to arrest our bait?<br/>Earl Weston: Bait? What bait were you trying to use? <br/>Vivi Yukino: Oh right, you don’t know. I’meant Maria Eren. She was our only chance at getting the serum injector and you almost ruined it by trying to arrest her.<br/>Earl Weston: You should’ve then used another person. Maria Eren was guilty of helping that dead mafia. When I was helping DonateMe while eating raspberries, I heard people say that a homeless woman near the Fazali’s was friends with Mario. I had to get her as soon as possible.<br/>Vivi Yukino: Then she got away, what happened there? <br/>Earl Weston: A couple of people were looking at us and I didn’t want to cause a scene or my name would be on the frontpage like last time, so I planned a time to get her. <br/>Vivi Yukino: She’s dead now Earl. If you planned out more than time, I will be the one arresting you. </p><p>Vivi finds the fingerprints on the love note.<br/>Vivi Yukino: I can now put these fingerprints in the database. </p><p>She analyzes the fingerprints. <br/>Vivi Yukino: So the person who made the love note was Jack Newman? He said that he never met the woman. I need to ask him. </p><p>Jack Newman: Ms. Yukino, I have to ask. Did you ever think about joining DonateMe? They are a great organization and I’m sponsoring them. <br/>Vivi Yukino: Not likely, but I also have to ask. You said that you didn’t know Maria Eren, but I found the love note you gave her. Why did you lie?<br/>Jack Newman: Because it didn’t matter. It’s true that I did make that love note. I found her looking around, finding something to eat. So I gave my raspberries I was eating to her. When we stared at each other, I felt love at first sight. It reminded me of my crush in chemistry class at my old high school. I decided to write that lovely letter to her.<br/>Vivi Yukino: Did she reject you? <br/>Jack Newman: Not at all. It’s just that I couldn’t find her anywhere after that. Now that she’s dead, I’ll never reveal my true love.<br/>Vivi Yukino: I hope that you are telling the truth Mr. Newman or your only love is your new home at prison. </p><p>At the lab. <br/>Vivi Yukino: Arthur, who did the phone belong to?<br/>Arthur Kingsmen: It was pretty obvious from the photos of cats and homemade sweaters, it was Vanessa Eren’s phone. <br/>Vivi Yukino: Oh, she must be so worried right now.<br/>Arthur Kingsmen: I wouldn’t think so. I looked at messages she was giving to her husband and they are not pretty.<br/>Vivi Yukino: Were the two fighting?<br/>Arthur Kingsmen; Worse, Vanessa told him how horrible Maria was. She said that she deserves to be buried more than 10 feet in the ground alive. <br/>Vivi Yukino: Wow! Vanessa hated her own daughter? Knowing that she came here at the same time Maria dies. I need to have another chat with Vanessa. </p><p>Vanessa Eren: Have you found my daughter’s killer yet?<br/>Vivi Yukino: No and I know you thought she didn’t deserve to be your daughter. I found your text messages that you gave to your husband. <br/>Vanessa Eren: I didn’t know I dropped my phone, but yeah. I hated her. <br/>Vivi Yukino: I don’t understand. Why did you want your own daughter to be buried more than 10 feet in the ground alive?<br/>Vanessa Eren: I don’t mean too, it’s just an exaggeration. It’s just that it was her own fault that she ruined her life, not me. She had sex with men, dropped out of college, and even smoked cigarettes. Then she tells me that I should’ve done better. I brought her into this world and I can end it for her.<br/>Vivi Yukino: Are you confessing to her murder Ms.Eren?<br/>Vanessa Eren: Of course not! I didn’t come all the way here just to kill my only child. </p><p>At the Park.<br/>Vivi Yukino: It looks like almost everyone hated Maria. Earl Weston wanted to arrest her for working with Mario Bigdy. Maria’s mother hated her own daughter because she ruined her own life and blamed her own mother. Jack Newman loved Maria, but couldn’t find her after making that love note. I’m so close to solving this murder and finding the serum injector, but I don’t know where to start. I can go back to the crime scene and find more clues there. </p><p>At the warehouse, Vivi finds a broken object and an empty plastic container. <br/>Vivi Yukino: An empty container. The label says raspberries, Samantha said that the killer ate raspberries. This has to be theirs. I can collect a sample from the inside. And this glass object is broken, maybe fixing it up can help me figure out what it is. </p><p>She analyzes the sample on the container. <br/>Vivi Yukino: Samantha can tell me what she finds. I trust her.</p><p>She fixes the glass object.<br/>Vivi Yukino: Holy Moly, It’s a syringe! This has to be the one that the killer injected Maria with. I need to get this to David quick. </p><p>At the lab.<br/>Vivi Yukino: Give me what you got Samatha, I need to catch this killer.<br/>Samantha Romenz: On it. The sample on the plastic container was oil. One that comes from cars. <br/>Vivi Yukino: That doesn’t help me. Almost everyone drives a car.<br/>Samantha Romenz: Yes, but I tested the oil and it doesn’t come off easily. Your killer would have an oil stain on their clothes. <br/>Vivi Yukino: Then it’s an oil stain I’m looking for. </p><p>Vivi Yukino: David, tell me what you have gotten from the syringe.<br/>David Kole: I can tell you that it’s the killers. I found the lethal serum inside. I also found sweat on the handle of the syringe. Samantha tested it and you are looking for someone who is in their thirties. <br/>Viv Yukino: The killer is in his thirties. I’ll check their birth records to make sure. </p><p>Vivi Yukino: The moment I have been waiting for. I want to see who Maria's killer and the serum injector is. <br/>Arrest the killer:<br/>Walter Eric: helps DonateMe, knows chemistry, 63 years old, oil stain.<br/>Jack Newman: helps DonateMe, knows chemistry, eats raspberries, 31 years old, oil stain.<br/>Iggy Martia: Helps DonateMe, knows chemistry, eats raspberries, 23 years old, oil stain.<br/>Earl Weston: Helps DonateMe, knows chemistry, eats raspberries, 38 years old.<br/>Vanessa Eren: 78 years old.</p><p>Vivi brings the killer to the interrogation room. <br/>Vivi Yukino: It’s over Jack Newman. You’re the one who is responsible for Maria’s death and injecting the serum to the homeless people.<br/>Jack Newman: I’m sorry? I’m the boss of FOR. Why would I kill someone and inject the homeless? <br/>Vivi Yukino: Don’t think you can get away from this. I found your card that you got for helping DonateMe at the crime scene.<br/>Jack Newman: I don’t understand what that has to do.<br/>Vivi Yukino: Then understand this, I know that you are good at chemistry. You made a lethal serum that you injected into Maria, killing her whole brain.  <br/>Jack Newman: I’m not the only person with that kind of knowledge. Ask that doctor, Dr.Eric.<br/>Vivi Yukino: Yeah, but he doesn’t eat raspberries though. My lab expert found a smudge of some on the tracker you stole from Maria. We have your DNA on the syringe you used Newman. It’s over, you lost. <br/>Jack Newman: Well, aren’t you a smart one. Alright, I confess. I’m Maria Eren’s killer and the reason why those homeless people, in your words, became crazy. <br/>Vivi Yukino: But why? You said you wanted to help them not hurt them.<br/>Jack Newman: Don’t you understand!? Those homeless people deserve better. I saw them suffering and I couldn’t stand it. So I gave them a little push to help them to feel better. I told them that those people who pushed them down don’t get second chances. Then they took their revenge. It was beautiful. <br/>Vivi Yukino:  You made these poor people insane just because you thought you were helping them?  You’re crazy! <br/>Jack Newman: It’s called support Ms.Yukino, you live by it. <br/>Vivi Yukino: What about Joshua Milf? He wasn’t homeless, so why did you inject the serum into him.<br/>Jack Newman: Joshua was an idiot. He was very curious and decided to follow me. When he knew what I was doing, he wanted to help. Did he forget that I fired him!? No worries, I let him “help” me by testing out the serum, thus making him my first subject. Shame that he’s dead now.<br/>Vivi Yukino: Ok, but what about Maria? You said that you loved her.<br/>Jack Newman: It was all a lie. I said that just to manipulate her. When I knew you guys were on to me, I thought I could end this in a bang. I made my serum deadly and told Maria to be at the warehouse. She was so nice, that she even told me of your plan. I was even the one who told the people about the deadly serum I made. So that's why I did it and it all ended in a happy ending.<br/>Vivi Yukino: Not for you, psychopath. You are going to pay for your crimes. </p><p>At the courthouse.<br/>Judge Emily: Jack Newman, you are here by court for the murder of Maria Eren and the terrization of the whole Rural District. How do you plead?<br/>Jack Newman: Guilty, your honor. I feel great doing all of those things. I’m glad that I made the grand finale.<br/>Judge Emily: Don’t you realize that you have scarred a lot of people by putting them in danger?<br/>Jack Newman: They should be in danger. Those homeless people had every right to get their revenge on those who treated them crap.<br/>Judge Emily: Those people became homeless because they lost their money in your company’s stocks. For the crimes you have committed, I sentence you to life in prison with 10 months at the Saint’s psychiatric hospital. <br/>Jack Newman: This isn’t over! I’ll be back for your lives!</p><p>At the HQ:<br/>Lewis Pepper: After all of these weeks, we have finally done it. We stopped Jack Newman from harming anymore people.<br/>Vivi Yukino: Yeah, but I wished we could’ve saved Maria. She didn’t deserve to die horribly, even if she did do all those things. <br/>Lewis Pepper: I wish I can too, but what’s in the past, stays in the past. There was nothing we could do to stop it. Anyway, the whole Rural district is thanking us for saving their city. <br/>Arthur Kingsmen: Yeah, and I got great news. The police just called in, the mayor is coming here to congratulate us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Secret Subjects 6 of 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lewis Pepper: We did a good job team that got Jack Newman in prison. He won’t be able to inject anyone else for a long time. <br/>Vivi Yukino: It’s better because the whole district is cheering for us. I’m still a little worried about what might be next for us.<br/>Lewis Pepper: Relax Vivi, we got this. We arrested killers and we can arrest more. <br/>Arthur Kingsmen: Guys, you won’t believe this! The mayor is coming over to congratulate us.<br/>Lewis Pepper: That’s amazing. I can’t wait till the mayor gets here. <br/>Arthur Kingsmen: That’s good because the mayor is at the park waiting for us. <br/>Lewis Pepper: If the mayor is there, then we need to go to that park.<br/>Vivi Yukino: While you do that, I should check on Dr. Eric and see how he is doing. <br/>Arthur Kingsmen: Ok, just be on time when he makes his speech.</p><p>At the doctor’s office.<br/>Walter Eric: Ms. Yukino, what brings you here today? <br/>Vivi Yukino: I just wanted to check with you and see if everything was ok. <br/>Walter Eric: Oh, everything is going great. Me and your friend Samantha made the cure and you arrested Jack Newman for murder and illegal injecting. On the other hand, I want to see if we got all of the serum that Jack made. Do you think you can help me?<br/>Vivi Yukino: Yeah, I can do that. I can go ask Jack where he put the rest of them.</p><p>At the prison.<br/>Jack Newman: Look who came back to see. I’m guessing you want to know where I put the rest of the serum at. <br/>Vivi Yukino: Yeah, how did you know?<br/>Jack Newman: It’s the only reason why you would see me. <br/>Vivi Yukino: So, are you going to tell me or do I have to make you talk?<br/>Jack Newman: Well, I already had my fun, so I guess I would tell you. I made a sheet of the supplies of the serum and where they are going to.<br/>Vivi Yukino: Going to? Are you selling them? <br/>Jack Newman: I have to make money somehow ever since I gave that medication away for free. The list should be where I killed Maria, the warehouse. <br/>Vivi Yukino: Then I’ll check there, and I hope you have fun rotting in prison. <br/>Jack Newman: It’s better than seeing those people around happily. </p><p>At the warehouse, Vivi finds the list of shipments of the serum.<br/>Vivi Yukino: This has to be it, but the times and dates of the shipments are faded. I need to dust them. </p><p>Vivi dusts the shipment paper.<br/>Vivi Yukino: It says that each shipment is going to different places. I don’t have time to find each one, Mystery can help me.</p><p>She sends the shipment information to Mystery.<br/>Mystery Yukino: You did a good job on arresting that crazyhead. If he ever laid a hand on you, I’ll rip him to pieces. <br/>Vivi Yukino: Thank you, but that’s not necessary right now. Did you find out where the shipments are?  <br/>Mystery Yukino: Sure did and I made a list of which cargo crate they are in.<br/>Vivi Yukino: Nice, but this is going to be too much for me to find, maybe I can ask Earl Weston to help me. </p><p>At the police station.<br/>Earl Weston: Ms. Yukino, I want to say thank you for saving the city. The whole police force is thankful that your team is here. <br/>Vivi Yukino: You’re welcome. I need your help. My friend found all the shipments that have the serum. If we don’t get it on time, those shipments can be reached to different places.<br/>Earl Weston: Then I’ll get some officers to help me and get started finding those shipments. You can rest, you earned it. <br/>Vivi Yukino: Thanks, I should tell Dr. Eric the good news.</p><p>At the doctor’s office.<br/>Vivi Yukino: Dr. Eric, the police are getting the cargo crates that have the serum in them. We are in the clear.<br/>Mr. Eric: That’s great to hear. I want to apologize for being a suspect again in one of your investigations.<br/>Vivi Yukino: As long as you're innocent, you’re fine. Anyway, I need to go. The mayor is here and I have to see him.<br/>Mr. Eric: I’ve heard that he is here. We don’t want to be late, he should be preparing his speech. </p><p>At the park. <br/>Lewis Pepper: We are here Mayor Hensworth. I appreciate that you came here to congratulate us. <br/>Donald Hensworth: No, I appreciate that you have done everything you can to protect this city. I want to say, thank you for your service. <br/>Lewis Pepper: You’re welcome sir. I heard that you have made a speech. <br/>Donald Hensworth: I sure did. Umm, I think I lost it. This isn’t good.<br/>Lewis Pepper: Don’t worry sir, we can find that speech in no time. </p><p>At the park, Lewis finds a basket of oranges. <br/>Lewis Pepper: I can’t find the speech anywhere. I hope this basket of oranges has them.</p><p>He searches the basket of oranges to find the speech. <br/>Lewis Pepper: Yes, the speech. I wonder how it got in that basket. I should give this to Mayor Hensworth. </p><p>Lewis Pepper: Mayor Hensworth, I found your speech.<br/>Mayor Hensworth: Perfect! Now that I have my speech, I’m ready to speak. <br/>Vivi Yukino: Sorry, I’m late sir. I hope I didn’t miss anything.<br/>Mayor Hensworth: Ms. Yukino, you made it just in time, your friend Mr. Pepper has found my speech. <br/>Vivi Yukino: Ok, good. I’m ready to hear what you have to say. <br/>Mayor Hensworth: That’s the spirit. Now come on stage with me. </p><p>After the speech. <br/>Lewis Pepper: I’m so glad that Mayor Hensworth said all of those nice things to us.<br/>Vivi Yukino: I know, I’m just happy that we got to save the city. Plus, the police are getting the rest of the serum that was about to be shipped.<br/>Lewis Pepper: That’s good. I was hoping it would be the end of that.<br/>Mayor Hensworth: I want to say thank you again. I understand that your team has done a lot for the Rural District. As a promotion granted by me, you are moving to the Entertainment City.<br/>Lewis Pepper: Entertainment City? With the casinos and the famous actors and singers? <br/>Mayor Hensworth: Yep and you two get to have the day off away from all of the killings and the crimes. <br/>Vivi Yukino: That’s awesome, thank you sir.</p><p>At the HQ: <br/>Lewis Pepper: Great news everyone, the mayor was impressed with our work and he made us move on to Entertainment City.<br/>Arthur Kingsmen: Are you serious? That’s a jackpot right there if you tell me.<br/>Samantha Romenz: Wow, I get to see my favorite actor, Floyd Gems.<br/>David Kole: Along with all the casinos there too.  <br/>Danny Lins: Just make sure that you don’t spend all of your money David. <br/>Mystery Yukino: Man, I would be at the buffets, but they won’t allow dogs. <br/>Vivi Yukino: I can always take it to go for you. So, lets get stylish and go to Entertainment City.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>